Strings
by Zombie Boy
Summary: Meg ties up a loose end after the events in "Seeds".


Strings

Oo000ooo000oO

A fanfic by Zombie Boy

Oo000ooo000oO

_Embryonic death,  
Embedded in your brain.  
Suffocation, strangulation,  
Death is fucking you insane.  
_

_Silent Scream, _**by Slayer**

Oo000ooo000oO

Eric Cartman squinted up at the sky and frowned at the thunderheads looming ominously over the horizon. Swearing under his breath, he headed to the front of the gas station to return the key to the clerk and then headed back to where the rental car was parked at the pumps.

"Hey, Meg." he called out to his partner as he as he approached the car. "We better get going. I don't like the looks of those clouds, and navigating Boston traffic in a down pour is not something on my list of things to do."

Meg looked up at her partner and shrugged. "Whatever." she said as she pushed herself off from where she had been leaning up against the car. "We're making detour."

Eric stopped and gave his partner a confused look. "Why the hell are we going to Dartmouth?" he asked.

"I've got one last loose end to tie up." Meg replied as she walked around the back of the car to the drivers side. "Now get in. I'm driving."

"Oh, _gorramit!_" Cartman swore in annoyance before walking to the passenger's door. "Fucking women can't make up their minds always making me run late..." he muttered under his breath.

As her now irritated partner climbed into the passenger seat, Meg started the car. As soon as he shut the door, she put it in drive and pulled away from the pumps.

"Hey!" Eric protested. "Lemme adjust my seat!"

"You'll live." Meg replied.

Eric's response was to swear again and fumble around under the seat the seat adjustment lever. He found it and shoved the seat back. Then after a bit of probing along the side of the seat, he found the release for the seat back and with a clunk, reclined the seat back.

Now comfortably seated, he reached over and snatched the foil pack of cigarillos from the drivers side visor, dug one out along with the butane lighter he kept inside the pack. Jamming one in his mouth, he flicked his lighter to life and lit up.

Tossing the pack on the dash, he took a deep drag on his cigarillo and exhaled a blue blast of smoke.

"Okay." he began. "Just why the fuck are we doing this? We _do_ have a plane to catch and job to do, in case you haven't noticed."

"I haven't forgotten." Meg answered as she felt around in the center console for her cigarettes. "Like I said, I'm just tying up a loose end."

"Just what is so important about this loose end that's worth getting out bosses pissed at us?" Eric asked.

"Connie Domenico." Meg answered.

"Ohhhh..." Eric answered, nodding in understanding. "_That _bitch."

"Yeah." Meg said as large fat raindrops began to splatter themselves against the windshield. "_That _bitch." she added, flicking the wipers on.

Oo000oo000oO

Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled and rolled as rain rattled the windowpanes, and in her dorm room Connie Domenico lay snuggled up under her comforter, fast asleep.

Violet blue light flashed again outside the window, and for an instant, the dark shadows of her room were dispelled as the room was lit up. Connie mumbled unintelligibly in her sleep and rolled over as lighting flashed again.

If Connie had been awake, she would have seen a shadowy figure leaning over the bed of her roommate look up when she murmured. When lighting flashed again, it reflected off of the figure's glasses and lit her up.

Meg Griffin watched Connie for a few moments, then, satisfied that the blond was still asleep, she carefully pulled the knife from between the roommates ribs and carefully began to stalk towards the other bed.

Staying on the edges of her feet, she carefully padded over to Connie's bedside and carefully got on the edge of the bed, gently putting her weight on the bed as to not disturb her and wake her up. When she had gotten herself perched on the side of the bed, Meg carefully shifted her position and slowly swung her leg over Connie.

With extreme care, she positioned herself over Connie and crouched down. Taking a deep breath, she struck. Simultaneously, she clapped her her hand over Connie's mouth and rolled her herself forward onto her knees, pinning her arms to her sides as well as to the bed.

Connie's eyes snapped open and she gave a choked and muffled scream as Meg's weight hit her. Fear showed in her eyes as she focused on the face a foot from her own.

"Hi Connie." Meg said softly, a terrifying little smile ghosting her lips.

"MMMG?" Connie's question was muffled by Meg's hand, but was understandable all the same.

Meg nodded and moved herself a little closer to Connie. "Uh huh." she said. "Long time no see."

"WMMM DHH HMMM?" Connie asked.

"Oh, I'm going overseas for a bit." Meg said as she leaned back and shifted the point of the knife to the base of her throat. "And I thought I'd say goodbye."

Connie's eyes grew wider and she began to violently shake her head. "MMM! MMMM! MMMM!" she tried to scream and began to try and thrash her way free of Meg, but she was far too strong.

"Shhhhh..." Meg said as she pressed the point of the knife against Connie's throat.

"Mmmmm..." Connie pleaded.

"Fishhook's." Meg shushed as the knife began to slip home.

Connie's scream turned into a gurgle and blood bubbled up into her mouth as the knife slid into her throat and she began to thrash about on the bed. Meg leaned in, still shushing her. Her eyes focused on Meg's as her struggles became weaker and weaker, then finally, her eyes became unfocused and Connie went still.

For several long moments Meg watched Connie's lifeless face as a line of blood traced itself from under her hand. Then with a tug, she pulled her knife free and leaned back.

"Goodbye Connie." Meg said.

Oo000ooo000oO

Eric Cartman had just cracked open his first beer and on the TV the blond had just gotten the brunette's top off when his cell started playing "Oklahoma". Giving out an annoyed groan and with a roll of his eyes, he muted the TV and picked up the cell off of the nightstand.

"Hey Boss." Cartman said, not even bothering to look at the display, having been forewarned by the show tune ring tone that it was Andrew calling. "You're interrupting a rather promising porno-"

"_Fuck_ your porn." snapped Andrew's very irritated voice from the phone. "Why the hell aren't you two in the air? We've just blew a gorramed fortune and you two are blowing the schedule."

Cartman sat up straighter on the bed and swallowed nervously. Andrew was pissed, and he tended to just shoot people who pissed him off- unlike his mentor, who generally just crippled them. And if Andrew was pissed, odds were fairly good that Chris was pissed as well, and Eric _really _did not want to get shot and _then_ given a vicious beating.

"Ah, well, you'd be better off talking to Meg. She'd be able to better explain-" Cartman began.

"She's not answering her phone." Andrew growled. "So that leaves you to explain why the hell you're still in the US and not over the Atlantic."

"_Oh gorramit, Meg. I am _not_ taking a beating for you."_ Cartman thought. _"This was your fucking idea. You should be the one taking the heat..."_

"Okay..." Cartman said, clearing his throat. "Well, you see, Meg wanted to make a detour to Dartmouth..."

Oo000ooo000oO

The deadbolt opened with a loud "clack" and the door to the hotel room swung open. Cartman was sitting on the bed talking on the phone and he looked up as his partner came in.

"Yeah, I know, Andrew- holy shit!" Cartman said. "What the hell did you do?" he asked, forgetting that he was on the phone. "Shove her into a wood chipper?"

"I did like Jack did." Meg said as she stepped in and put a plastic bag on the table. "His last victim." she added as she kicked the door closed behind her. "Oh, I got dinner."

Cartman looked in askance at the plastic bag lying on the table. "Aaahhh... Meg, what's in the bag?"

Meg glanced back at the bag and then back at Cartman. "Cagiest and beer." she replied. "I hit a coneiience store on the way over here."

"Oh." Cartman said, and then Andrew's yelling got his attention again. "Oh, yeah, I'm here. "

"What the hell happened?" Andrew asked. "Did Meg just show up?"

"Yeah." Cartman answered. "She's covered in blood."

"What the hell did she do?" Andrew asked.

"I-I think she went Jack the Ripper on Connie." Eric responded.

Andrew was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "Waitaminute, Connie? As in Connie Domenico?"

Eric nodded. "Yeah." he said. "That's her."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you guys can catch a another flight." Andrew said.

"That's what I was thinking." Eric answered.

"Okay. Call us when you guys land." Andrew said.

"Right." Cartman said before he and Andrew hanging up.

He then tossed his phone on the nightstand and got off the bed. Grabbing a beer from the six pack in the bag, he sauntered over to the bathroom where Meg was.

"Hey, Meg." he said, knocking on the door frame.

"Yeah?" Meg asked as she peeled her bloody tank top off.

"I missed out on a what looked like a very good porno." Eric said and opened his beer.

"I'll make it up to you." Meg said and looked at the bloody tank top. "Good thing it's raining outside."

"Huh?" Eric asked.

"It washed most of the blood out." Meg explained as she dropped the ruined tank top on the floor. "I'm not leaving as much blood behind. Easier clean up."

Eric arched an eyebrow at Meg's tank top lying on the floor. "You'd better clean that mess up, cause there is no way in hell I'm taking a shower unless the bathrooms been scrubbed with bleach."

"Don't worry. I got cleaning supplies in my bag." Meg said as she dropped her pants. "Could you get me a beer?"

"Sure." Eric said, and walked back to the table.

"Well, crap, that's the end of this bra." Meg muttered.

Oo000oo000oO

End.

Author's note: You know if she beat the crap out of her own family, there is no way that Meg would let someone like Connie get off easy.


End file.
